


Wrong decisions

by alekta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death, Fate, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekta/pseuds/alekta
Summary: Please be kind. It is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language.Thank you* additional tags and warnings will be included in new chaptersDisclaimer: I don't own harry potter





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. It is my first fanfiction and English isn't my first language.  
> Thank you  
> * additional tags and warnings will be included in new chapters  
> Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

He thought it was over. 

He had played fates game and won. He had followed the path laid in front of him from birth. The path all considered his.  
He played by the rules,like a lifelike game of chess. But instead of sacrificing chess pieces he sacrificed his and his friends lives.  
You would wonder, was it worth it .  
Was all the sacrifices, all those lives lost worth it.  
It depends.  
For some that was easy to apiece it was. For those that didn't see the whole picture. Those that paid so much attention to a small piece of the puzzle that lost the whole. They were the majority. Mindless people, comfortable in their ways and against all changes good and bad. What if he -the big bad-was dead.  
All his ideas still prevailed, most of his followers still in major political positions with lots of power to promote them.  
People that only watched out for themselves, the lots of them. Spineless, without a spark of consideration , without pride or love for others.  
They didn't stop to think, they didn't help, they only voiced their ideas never taking action.  
They waited for a teenager to save them and when he did they forgot about him as if he was a useless tool.  
They didn't listen to the ones smart enough to identify the danger. And when it was to late they runned back to their weapon, to their beacon of hope. Like mindless chicken ,they runned.  
But it was too late. He had changed. He didn't help them , he didn't listen to their please,he didn't listen to their threats.  
He leveled his sight with them and he laughed at their faces.  
At the end they destroyed their world. Their inability to act killed their childrent, leveled their community and at the end killed their kind.  
Those that was left behind learned their lesson. That all comes with a price and that everyone has to pay for their actions or lack of them.  
Because fate doesn't like seeing people hurting her charge or taking him for granted .

 

And as all know, fate is a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sleeping. Mindless but restless. Relaxed but agitated. He was missing something. He couldn't remember. To be truthful he couldn't remember nothing. Who was he. What was his name, his age,his porpoise? He was nothing but everything. He was powerful in his powerless state. He knew that at a time he had lived,loved and fought for.......for..... Man he couldn't remember. At a time, he was something. Not this ehh. This..... What was he exactly? He didn't have a particular form. What was his kind called? Where there others like him. He wasn't sure, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he had a mother. A beautiful, kind and powerful mother. That looked out for him, protected him from..... It didn't matter from what she protected him. Not that he knew what this "bad" was. But, it had to be something very bad and evil. 

Fate was very happy with her self. She had erased her baby's whole existence. He was ready to be molded to a perfect god. To take his rightful place. No more will he be held done by human pity emotions. He was ready to rule all words. Well not exactly rule but definitely have fun screwing with mortals. He could live his immortal life having fun. Taking advantage of his godly powers and living free. Living without rules and pre birth chosen destinies.  He would be so happy to be able to live his life as he want at last. Not that he remembered his first life. It was up to him, if he wanted to remember, she would tell him. Secretly fate hoped that he would want to know. More fun for her. She so wanted to see how her brilliant boy would exact revenge to those that hurt him and manipulated him. There were many mortal wizards and muggles that had to be brought down a few pegs.

Now, fate wasn't the only one to care for this boy.  You see as all childs he didnt only have a mother he also had a father. A father that was much more violent and hands on than fate. He was determine to provide his son with all the power and knowledge he would need to exact revenge. He also couldn't wait to help his son. He wasn't against a little father and son bonding activity. More specifically torture.

 

Because contrary to popular belief death was something to be afraid of. 


End file.
